The Cross Roads
by Brad Clarke
Summary: Angel, The Charmed Ones and Buffy must make an uneasy alliance to save their missing loves one. Crossover AngelBuffyCharmed


The Cross Roads  
  
Last Time on -  
  
Charmed - We see scenes of Cole and Phoebe when they were dating, than flashes to the night when he tries to strangle her, another quick flash to Phoebe saying 'He's indestructible' and Piper answering 'I have your back.'  
  
Buffy - Cuts from scenes when Angel loses his soul to Buffy in the bed, than when Angel leaves Sunnydale. Cuts to Faith attacking Buffy.  
  
Angel - Cuts to Buffy saying "You're protecting her" in regards to the rogue slayer Faith, Faith saying she will pay her time in prison. Cut to Conner dumping Angel in the ocean and Angels doing a voice over of 'I love my son.'  
  
Teaser Act One - Street outside Manor Night scene, Piper and Phoebe walk slowly down the street they live on. It's cold out and both are rugged up, they aren't frightened. Just a relaxing 'sister' chat. Phoebe is carrying a few grocery bags.  
  
Piper  
You know I was always jealous of that Phoebe. You were always so level  
headed, even when they Police were bringing you home from.  
  
Piper stops, it wasn't sounding like what she had in her head. They continue to walk at the same slow pace. Phoebe waits a moment and looks at her sister, a sly grin on her face.  
  
Phoebe  
. from the shopping center, yeah I remember. I was a bad ass in my day,  
well I thought I was. Piper.  
  
They stop walking and look at each other. Phoebe speaks 'matter of factly' about the following:  
  
Phoebe (Cont) . discovering your ex husband slash (as in /) demon, who's no longer an ex demon can't be killed and tried to kill the ones you love and shop lifting  
are completely different.  
  
Piper goes to explain but Phoebe takes hold of her older sister's hands. They share a moment looking in each other's eyes.  
  
Phoebe  
I deal because I have to. You and Leo have this baby to worry about and  
Paige isn't ready to face Cole yet, we need to stay level headed.  
  
Piper  
Well.  
  
They start walking again towards the house, they slowly start up the stairs. The camera is positioned with Piper and Phoebe both on screen with the Attic windows of the manor visible.  
  
Piper (Cont)  
I'm proud of you.  
  
In the same shot we see a loud explosion from the attic, the mirrors burst outwards, shards of glass fly towards the sisters. Cut to Piper and she lets out a small scream, she goes to wave her hands to freeze the glass but it's too late, it's coming right at them. Phoebe covers her head and Pipers looks away from camera, in a reverse shot we see the sisters from behind and a white field, a sort of bubble surrounds the two of them. When the glass stops falling the shield vanishes.  
  
Phoebe  
Piper, honey are you all right?  
  
Piper nods and holds her stomach, she looks up at Phoebe with a look of amazement. Phoebe bends down to talk to Pipers stomach.  
  
Phoebe  
Your Aunty Phoebes favorite niece.  
  
Cut to the front doors, Leo comes running out to his wife Piper. His clothes are a bit burnt looking. He is obviously concerned, frantic.  
  
Leo  
It's Paige.  
  
Piper  
What, she was in there?  
  
Cut to Leo, the camera slowly zooms in on him.  
  
Leo  
She's gone.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
Main Credits. A mix of the three shows. Images of the main cast in solitary cam shots with their names, some group photos thrown in here and there of them in their TV groups. A theme song which is cool but more of a mix of Angel and Charmed style with a bit of Buffy style thrown in.  
  
Act One - Buffy Summers Home Buffy sits next to Xander on the couch that sits next to Willow. Dawn sits cross-legged in front of Buffy on the ground. Bowls of Popcorn surround them, on their laps. Cups of cola etc. basically it's a movie night. They all are watching the TV, though for now we don't see a shot of it, just them looking at the direction.  
  
Dawn  
Okay who rented this movie?  
  
Buffy is running her fingers through Dawns hair while her sister eats. Dawn doesn't turn around for a response. No one moves for a moment or two, until Willow slowly puts her hand up. Dawn with out seeing her replies  
  
Dawn  
I thought so.  
  
Willow responds in her classic Willow style.  
  
Willow  
Well it has puppies.. with little computers and houses.  
  
Everyone looks up at her and stares blankly.  
  
Buffy  
It's all right Will; this is fun though isn't it? I mean it's us, the  
scooby's all just hanging out. Up with the normal.  
  
Xander Yeah there's food I gathered from the store, and the woman folk popped it.  
Now we enjoy moving pictures.  
  
The doorbell rings and everyone looks at each other, all eyes end back on Buffy and she rolls her eyes and gently guides Dawn from in front of her.  
  
Buffy  
Guess I'll get that.  
  
Cut to: Front Door of the house. Buffy lets out a small yawn and looks in the mirror by the door at her clothes, she is in a pair of blue pajamas and a pair of red slipppers, which were covered by a blanket before. You see her think it over, she shrugs her shoulders and opens the door. A young girl is leaning on the doorframe as Buffy opens it, she looks around fifteen like Dawn and is in a white shirt, jeans and a jacket. She looks around herself; she seems a little on edge.  
  
Girl One Hi My names Becca, I'm Dawns friend and I know it's late and I'm sorry but  
can I use your phone? Cause I'm walking home and it's kind of creepy.  
  
Buffy smiles at the girl and steps to the side.  
  
Buffy  
Say no more, I totally understand. Come on in.  
  
Girl one, now known as Becca smiles and walks in, she seems warmer in side, less nervy. Buffy looks into the lounge room and finds Dawn isn't sitting down anymore. Willow and Xander sit up when they see Becca walk in.  
  
Buffy  
Where's Dawn?  
  
Willow Upstairs, she heard a girl's voice at the door and said something like she  
would die if anyone say her without her hair done.  
  
The camera angels on Becca aren't sudden. At this point she is in angles with Buffy, and no sudden jumps. Only full, bright shots.  
  
Becca  
Third door, second level right?  
  
Buffy  
Right.  
  
Buffys response wasn't casual, theres a moment of slight concern as Becca heads up stairs. Buffy watches her as she walks up.  
  
Willow and Xander walk into the angle and look up the stairs with Buffy, looking like they're trying to see what she is.  
  
Willow  
Are you all right?  
  
Buffy How does she know where Dawns room is? I mean, I don't remember seeing her  
here before, has Dawn mentioned a Becca to you before?  
  
Xander  
Dawn would kill you if she knew you just invited a strange girl no ones  
heard of off the street into her room when she's looking all 'movie  
marathony.'  
  
A silence goes over the group as they start to put the pieces together in their head.  
  
Willow  
Strange girl.  
  
Xander  
Invited.  
  
Buffy  
Dawn!  
  
Buffy starts to streak up the stairs, her slayer abilities kicking into over drive, the angle is in slow motion as she is followed up the stairs. We cut to Dawns bedroom door from the out side, we see it slowly close.  
  
(Off camera) Dawn  
Buffy!  
  
Dawn's scream is shrill and loud. Buffy races up the door and it closes right in her face. She tries to open it, but nothing. She finally kicks the door open to find the room is empty but for Becca, her face is still the same, screaming innocence.  
  
Buffy  
Where is she?  
  
Buffys question is asked like "Tell me or you will be dead in two seconds."  
  
The camera follows Willow and Xander as they head up the stairs, as they don't have super powers (well, slayer powers) they are traveling a little slower. A ball of flames comes from the room, the force sending them flying down the stairs. They land heavily on the ground at the base of the stairs, Willow sits up immediately, but is obviously hurt, she looks across to Xander and sees he is in a lot of pain. As the black cloud clears the angle goes to the stairs and Buffy comes running down the stairs, she looks at Xander.  
  
Buffy  
Is he?  
  
Willow  
He's all right. You?  
  
Buffy ignores the question about herself and keeps on going. Trying to be the slayer as well as a panicked sister and it doesn't mix.  
  
Buffy Dawns gone, she wasn't in the explosion. That girl just kind of vanished  
and boom.  
  
Buffy starts to look around, she heads for the phone, but stops and heads for the door and stops, she doesn't know what to do. All her training, all her powers and she lost her sister. Willow is leaning over Xander, her best friend's head resting in her lap. She opens her palm over Xander and a blue light appears it is very faint and mixed with black. He winces a little, the process seems to hurt a bit but is helping.  
  
Buffy I lost her Will, I invited some thing into my house and showed her to Dawns  
room. I need to find her.  
  
Willow I can't sense her, I mean that doesn't mean anything bad but I do see an image, it's been appearing in my head ever since I lost Tara. Maybe it's  
connected.  
  
Buffy grabs a pen and paper from beside the phone and throws it to Willow. Willow stops healing Xander for a moment and draws a quick sketch. The camera doesn't see the actual image. She passes it to Buffy and starts to help Xander again.  
  
Willow  
What do we do now?  
  
The camera changes to a front shot of Buffy, sort of from the ground for a 'hero shot' is slowly moves in closer and raises as she speaks.  
  
Buffy I find what wears this symbol, beat it until it gives me my sister and than  
kill it.  
  
The camera cuts suddenly to the piece of paper Willow drew on, it's a rough image of the triquatra (the Charmed Ones sign.).  
  
Fade to black.  
  
Act 2 - Halliwell Manor Back at the Halliwells, it's morning, coffee cups are surrounding them as they sit in the kitchen of the manor, and they are all in the same clothes as the night before. Phoebe is typing away at her computer, writing things down on her pad occasionally. Piper is flipping through the book of shadows. She slams the book shut.  
  
Piper  
Damn it, we have tried everything.  
  
Phoebe Sweetie, we will find her and bring her back. She's our sister, don't give  
up on her.  
  
Piper gets a defeated look on her face  
  
Piper  
Phoebe, how could you even suggest that?  
  
Leo orbs in behind Piper, both sisters turn around hopeful that he has some new information from the elders.  
  
Leo Well it turns out Becca wasn't a young witch in need, she was a demon of  
some sort. Once she was alone with Paige she some how took her.  
  
Phoebe  
And half the house.  
  
Piper suddenly jumps up and leaves the kitchen, Leo sits down where Piper was and he looks at Phoebe, not quite whispering but doesn't want Piper to hear.  
  
Leo  
How is she?  
  
Phoebe Panicked and scared. Just like I am, I'm telling you Leo if we don't find  
her, I don't know what I'll do.  
  
They are interrupted by Piper running back in and throwing a towel at her sister. Phoebe holds it in her hands and looks at Piper.  
  
Piper It was the last thing she touched, so there must be a trace of her on that.  
Maybe you can get a premonition.  
  
Phoebe holds the towel, she moves it, crumples it in her hands. Like she is searching for a vision. One hits her.  
  
Cut to - Angels Agency Front room - This is a vision, a mix of Phoebes and Cordeilas, so it's Black and white but jumpy and erratic. We see Paige running through the hotel with two young teens behind her, who we know as Conner and Dawn. Something is chasing them, we don't see it. Conner is leading them through out the maze, they are scared.  
  
End of Scene One  
  
Scene two- Angels Agency Front Room - morning. Its morning and hey, it's sunny but Angel can walk around safety in the large amount of shadow and in-direct sun. Angel, Gun and Fred are gathered around Cordelia, she is lying on the ground, the vision she just came out of (which she shared with Phoebe) has taken a lot out of her.  
  
Fred  
What's happening? She's a demon, it shouldn't hurt.  
  
Still with her eyes closed and her hand on her head Cordelia replies.  
  
Cordelia  
Well it did.  
  
Angel  
Did you see Conner?  
  
With Angel's help Cordelia sits up, she looks into his eyes. She is still in a little amount of pain but this is what she does, she helps Angel by getting these visions.  
  
Cordelia  
He was here with some Red head and, and he was with. Dawn.  
  
Cordelia and Angel share a glance, one of understanding and confusement. Gun and Fred just share a confused look.  
  
Gun  
Who's Dawn?  
  
Cordelia She's Buffys sister. They looked scared, Conner was leading them through  
the hotel.  
  
Fred  
Was the red head that girl who took Conner?  
  
Cordeila shakes her head and Gun and Angel help her to her feet and guide her to the round circle chair thingy in the middle of the room.  
  
Angel  
Gun call Buffy, warn her.  
  
Gun  
On it.  
  
Angel takes Cordelias hand, he speaks softly not wanting to cause her more pain, but he needs answers.  
  
Cordelia  
This wasn't my vision.  
  
Angel  
What?  
  
Cordelia I shared it, I mean someone else had it who is way more powerful than I am  
in the vision sense, it sort of over loaded me.  
  
Gun walks quickly into the shot and stands before the group.  
  
Gun Spoke to the Slayer herself, little sister is gone. Sounds like the same  
girl who took Conner.  
  
Angel  
Any leads?  
  
Angel is still holding onto Cordelias hand, he has already lost one loved one, he won't lose another.  
  
Gun  
Not one, she's coming over with her posse of sorts. Don't see how some  
white folks from sunny Cal will do us any good.  
  
Cordelia  
Willows a witch, brings people back from the dead, skins things alive.  
  
Angel  
And Xander is.  
  
There is a beat as Angel thinks it over.  
  
Angel (Cont)  
. Is Alexander just shortened.  
  
Scene Three - Cave It's a dark cave, moss and gross things line the walls. The only available light is coming from a small fire that you see Conner lighting by rubbing two sticks together. Paige Matthew's is walking around cautiously, Dawn Summer's sits next to Conner knowing he could probably protect her and an unknown man sits by himself in the corner. He looks around nineteen and is wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt. He is as out of place here as the rest of the gang.  
  
Paige  
Okay I don't want to panic you kiddies but we are stuck.  
  
Dawn  
Kiddies? Please I'm fifteen.  
  
Conner  
You're a witch aren't you? Do a spell.  
  
Paige looks at them in awe.  
  
Paige  
You guys know? I've been chanting quietly in the corner and orbing to  
myself and you guys knew I'm a witch all along?  
  
The camera cuts to the mans face, the fire is the only thing lighting the shot.  
  
Unknown Man  
What the hell is orbing?  
  
The whole group looks at him, it is the first time in a whole lot of hours that he has spoken.  
  
Paige  
Well it's kind of transporting like on Star Trek, but not.  
  
Dawn Don't worry, my sisters 'The Slayer and she and the gang will be on this  
place and get us out in no time.  
  
Dawns confidence isn't lifting anyone else's hopes at all. She doesn't seem to notice.  
  
Conner We should be safe here for a while, unless something else appears that's  
demonic, I should be able to kill it though.  
  
Unknown Man  
Thanks Rambo  
  
Conner gives him a confused look, he isn't too sure what the modern pop reference is as he has been living in a hell dimension for most of his life.  
  
Dawn  
Who are you anyway?  
  
The man looks from Dawn to Conner to Paige. He gives a small-demented laugh, which makes the others uneasy.  
  
Unknown Man  
My names Brad, Brad Clarke. But that's not relevant. I don't want to be  
here, I don't want to get to know you. I just want to go home.  
  
Paige looks at the unknown Man, (now known as Brad) and gives a small 'okay you're a freak that I'm trying to keep happy' smile.  
  
Paige All righty than Brad. Lets all just sit here until we are rescued. Sound  
like a plan?  
  
Dawn  
Sure does.  
  
Dawn looks at Brad and slides a few inches closer to Conner, she feels safer with him. He looks up when he feels her body against him, he smiles.  
  
Act Three - Angels Agency - Angels Office. Daytime - Angel and Fred are sitting in the offices going over some books, they are trying to find a picture of the girl Becca. Angel is getting frustrated.  
  
Fred  
I don't think she is in here.  
  
Angel She has to be, I can't believe a normal girl can just walk in here and take  
Conner like that.  
  
Fred  
Plus the whole transporting and explosion power she had.  
  
Fred looks at Angel, she seems kind of nervous. She slowly takes off her glasses.  
  
Fred  
You know, we could ask.  
  
Angel looks up quickly  
  
Angel  
No.  
  
Fred  
I mean.  
  
Angel  
I don't think Wesley would be the one to ask right now. He kidnapped my  
son. If I see him again I will kill him.. Plus. he changed his number.  
  
The camera is still on Angel and Fred when you hear Buffy's voice over, she sounds quiet, and almost hurt.  
  
Buffy  
You have a son?  
  
Cut to Buffy, she is standing in the doorway of the office with Willow and Xander. Fred notices the tension between Buffy and Angel.  
  
Fred  
It's called knocking.  
  
Angel  
It's all right Fred, its Buffy.  
  
Fred immediately puts her glasses back on and smiles.  
  
Fred Oh the Slayer right? The girl Angel fell in love with all those years ago and left. Well, he still isn't in love with you, now he's with Cordelia, well isn't cause she's an angel but she's back and. I might be quiet now.  
  
Xander  
Your, your with Cordelia?  
  
Xander sounds a little down at the thought to, his expression is a little glum as is Buffys. Willow steps past them with a large smile and walks to Fred.  
  
Willow  
Hi I'm Willow. Fred, interesting name.  
  
She immediately looks up to Angel and gets a little more serious now the pleasantry's are out of the way.  
Willow (Cont)  
The guy on the phone said you have information on Dawn, what is it?  
  
Buffy  
You never told me.  
  
Angel looks helplessly from Willow to Buffy, he isn't too sure who to answer.  
  
Angel Well a girl came and took him, that's all we know about her but Cordelia  
saw him in a vision here with Dawn and some other girl.  
  
Angel stops for a moment and looks at Buffy, the camera angles are tight on them now, like there isn't anyone else in the room.  
  
Angel (Cont) I didn't know how to tell you, it was all so sudden and all. And with Darla  
dying while giving birth to him a few months ago.  
  
Xander  
Darla? Didn't one of us dust her?  
  
Willow At least Dawn will be able to take care of the baby if they are together.  
  
Fred  
Oh, Conner isn't baby, he's eighteen.  
  
Buffy seems distant from the conversation, she leans against the door frame still trying to translate all this into something she can understand. All her words are spoken quietly.  
  
Buffy (To Angel)  
Can we talk somewhere? In private?  
  
Angel looks a little flustered, like he knows this is going to be a big, long talk. The camera suddenly cuts to Willow, her head was down but is suddenly jerks up. Her voice is deep, like Evil Willow just with out the black eyes.  
  
Willow  
Something's coming.  
  
The windows in the office go a light blue as a light suddenly appears in the main room and than vanish.  
  
Xander  
What is.  
  
He suddenly freezes in mid sentence. Willow waves his hand in front Fred, she is also frozen as is Angel. Buffy and Willow look at each other for a moment in confusion. We start to hear a chant from the other room, we cut to see it is Piper and Phoebe with Leo, they were the ones who orbed in. Piper and Phoebe are reading from a piece of paper and it is making Angel start to feel pain all over his body.  
  
Piper and Phoebe  
Evil in our midst,  
A creature of evil time forgot  
Angeles the vampire, with mortality shall you once again be  
Shall now you age and rot  
  
Angel falls to the ground and calls out in pain, it's obviously bad. His skin is starting to tear like he is aging fast.  
  
Willow  
Stop them!  
  
Buffy runs out into the main office and sees Piper and Phoebe chanting, Leo runs at her and Buffy sends a sharp kick to his stomach, which sends him flying backwards. Phoebe gives the piece of paper to Piper who continues to chant and she heads for Buffy. The two start to fight, Phoebe sends a lot of punches and kicks that Buffy keeps dodging. Phoebe is holding her own, but isn't as good as the Slayer. Phoebe uses her levitation to kick Buffy in the chest, she does a flying back flip in the air and kicks her again in the same spot, which sends Buffy to the floor. Willow comes running from the room and sees it is only Piper doing the spell, she raises her left hand at Piper. The close shot of Willow shows she isn't in 'Evil Willow' mode.  
  
Willow  
Cease thee, Hecate stop thy will.  
  
The spell doesn't effect Piper, and Willow hears Angel call out from the office. The camera cuts to him, we see him now in vamp face all bloody and in agony. Cut to Willow, she closes her eyes and opens them, they are now black, she is mustering some powerful energy. She raises both her hands this time.  
  
Willow  
Cease thee.  
  
The spell isn't as long, she didn't summon Hecate but it still works. A black ball of energy shots from Willows hand to Piper, it hits a small pink shield of energy, probably from the baby, but it breaks through and sends Piper flying into the brick wall behind her.  
  
Phoebe sees this and kicks Buffy in the leg, which sends her falling to the ground, Phoebe runs to Piper on the steps and takes hold of her hand.  
  
Phoebe  
Piper, sweetie are you all right?  
  
Piper nods but is in bad shape, she is having trouble breathing. Leo wakes up and comes running over, he puts his hands over the baby and heals it. Piper is panicking.  
  
Piper Leo, what the hell is happening? Why didn't she heal herself? Oh my god, my  
baby.  
  
Willow  
There's a baby?  
  
Her eyes are no longer dark, she has gone back to Willow. She needed to muster up the powers to defend Angel, but she is turning back to herself. Xander and Fred come walking out of the office and are helping Angel to the seat.  
  
Leo  
She is fine, just a little tired I guess.  
  
Phoebe  
Take her home Leo.  
  
Piper Not until I found out what this son of a bitch vampire has done with our  
sister.  
  
Cut to Angel, his face is starting to go back to normal, bruises vanish and cuts heal as he speaks, but it hurts.  
  
Angel  
I have no idea who your talking about.  
  
Cordelia comes walking into the office with Gunn by her side, the charmed crew and Angel crew are on opposite sides of the room, Cordelia steps right into the middle. Gun walks over to stand with Fred.  
  
Cordelia  
Red head, about so high?  
  
Cordelia isn't exactly cheerful, but has the missing pieces so she is acting pretty impressed with herself. She gestures with her hand a bit taller than herself.  
  
Phoebe  
That could be her, and about a million other girls in America.  
  
Cordelia  
With skin so white you feel sorry for her?  
  
Cut to Leo, he nods his head.  
  
Leo  
That's her.  
  
Angel slowly stands up, his wounds have all but healed, but is still a little weak.  
  
Angel  
My names Angel.  
(A beat)  
Angel (Cont)  
Well, I guess you know that from the spell you were both casting on me.  
Write it yourself. Or was it in the Book of Shadows?  
  
Piper and Phoebe share a quick glance, a sort of 'how does he know' look.  
  
Piper  
Your reputation precedes you Angeles, we know your past.  
  
Cordelia  
Hey, it's just Angel now. A-N-G-E-L.  
  
Buffy  
And you are?  
  
Buffy is way pissed, her arms are folded as she stands in the corner by Willow, but she is by no means hiding, she is just examining the situation.  
  
Piper  
The Charmed Ones, how do you know what Paige looks like?  
  
Piper's question was directed to Cordelia, but Buffy takes a few steps forward right up to Pipers face. Phoebe rushes to Pipers side, Leo to the other.  
  
Buffy  
Recognise this?  
  
Buffy holds up the drawing Willow did earlier of the Triquatra. Piper looks at it.  
  
Piper  
The Triquatra, it's our sign.  
  
Buffy is in bad ass mode.  
  
Buffy Well I'm the Slayer, you may of heard of me. Tell me where my sister is or  
I will kill you right now.  
  
Phoebe  
Your sister? Our sister Paige is the one who's missing. I saw her in a vision right here with a young girl and young guy, so I suggest you back  
the hell off.  
  
Buffy  
Your lying.  
  
Cordelias takes a step forward. (a cautious step forward) towards the angry Buffy, but not to close. Her words are quiet like trying to calm down an angry dog.  
  
Cordelia I saw it too, Buffy. Conner is missing, so is Dawn and Paige. Maybe we were  
brought together for a reason, to find them.  
  
Buffy looks back to Willow and Xander. Xander has his hands in his pockets; he shrugs as Willow nods. Buffy looks deep into Pipers eyes before she walks back down to her friends.  
  
Angel  
Piper, Buffy, my office.  
  
Angel says quickly before he walks into the office, not once looking back. They need to sort all this mess out quickly. Piper turns to Leo and Phoebe. Buffy stands with Willow and Xander, not saying anything, but just watching and waiting.  
  
Piper Leo you go home, look in the Book of Shadows for more info on The Slayer  
and Angelus.  
  
Leo I don't want to leave you here. The baby couldn't protect you this time.  
  
Piper  
I have Phoebe here.  
  
Phoebe  
Oh, and check out the council.  
  
Leo nods, he isn't happy with this plan but he orbs out anyway. Piper walks into Angel's office and Buffy follows her in.  
  
End of Scene Three  
  
Scene Four - Cave Angel like cuts to the cave. Paige, Conner and Dawn are sitting around the fire. Brad is sitting away from the group. We enter in mid conversation.  
  
Paige  
So I, with my sisters fight evil on a weekly basis.  
  
Dawn I know how that is, Buffy became the Slayer about seven years ago, trust me  
it aint easy. It just gets tougher.  
  
Paige Buffy sounds neat, I mean she puts herself on the line all the time even  
though she's alone in all this is.  
  
Dawn  
No she's not. Sure I can't freeze things or have visions but I help her out, so does the gang. I think it's the fact she's not alone that has kept  
her alive longer than other slayers.  
  
Conner I lived in a hell dimension for eighteen years, I fought demons for as long as I could wield an axe. It was tough, but nothing compared to this world.  
There is so much love, but so much hate. I don't see how anyone can  
survive.  
  
The firelight is glowing on Paige, it's an emotional scene.  
  
Paige  
Love is the answer, it's why we fight all the time.  
  
.. until Brad underlines it. Cut to Brad.  
  
Brad  
Spare me this crap. Life sucks, period.  
  
Paige  
Wow, that's a great way of looking at things. What's your story?  
  
Brad  
I graduated from school, now I work at a grocery store. I don't fight demons, I don't have funky powers. Some girl came walking up to me telling me she knew where my mother was and to follow her to some address. I went  
with her and suddenly boom I'm here.  
  
Paige  
I bet her name was Becca.  
  
Brad nods. We pan over to Dawn who looks at him thoughtfully.  
  
Dawn  
What happened to your mother?  
  
Brad  
No Idea, she vanished ten years ago.  
  
The camera cuts back to Dawn, who is still next to Conner but the girl BECCA is sitting next to her, like she was there all along. Dawn hasn't noticed yet.  
  
Becca  
Oh, so sad.  
  
Everyone jumps back, they are startled that this girl has just appeared. Dawn stands next to Conner. Paige is standing clear of Becca, you see her eyes checking Brad is all right. We see Conner is slowly bending down to pick up a rock, Becca isn't looking at him exactly but sees him.  
  
Becca  
Try is vamp boy and you will never get out of here.  
  
We see Paige look at a necklace around Becca's neck, it is glowing. Paige recognises this as her power source.  
  
Paige  
Why have you brought us here?  
  
Becca  
Cause I got paid.  
  
Dawn  
To do what exactly?  
  
Becca Bring you here, something about taking out the four most annoying groups of  
people on the planet.  
  
Conner  
Who is paying you?  
  
Becca turns to Conner, she flicks her hand and he goes flying across the cave and hits hard into the wall. We cut to Brad looking at Becca as she taps her necklace three times and vanishes. Dawn is already by Conners side and helping him up.  
  
Conner  
Something must be happening, something bad.  
  
Dawn  
What do you mean?  
  
Paige She said she was taking out the four most annoying groups. At this moment The Slayer, The Charmed Ones and Angel are all distracted looking for us  
I'd imagine. Something evil could do damage.  
  
Brad She taped that necklace three times when she left. If we could get that we  
could leave here.  
  
Conner  
I couldn't get near her and she would expect an ambush.  
  
Paige looks across the cave, she holds her hand out in front of her and calls for it.  
  
Paige  
Rock.  
  
The rock orbs to her hand.  
  
Paige My powers wont work to get us out of here, but they work in here. I think  
we have a plan.  
  
Dawn is distracted, as if she is thinking something over.  
  
Dawn  
That's only three.  
  
Paige and Conner look at Dawn, Brad slowly starts to walk away as if he knows what she means.  
  
Paige  
Three what?  
  
Dawn  
The Charmed Ones, Buffy and Angel. That's only three, why are you here,  
Brad?  
  
The camera zooms in on Brad, the music dramatic.  
  
Scene Two - Angels Agency - Angels Office. Angel sits behind his desk, Piper and Buffy are sitting in front. There is a lot of tension in the room.  
  
Angel  
This isn't helping find my son or your sisters. Can we call a truce?  
  
Buffy  
We can't trust her. We don't know anything about them.  
  
Angel  
They are the Charmed Ones, good witches. And I feel a whole lot better  
knowing Conner is with one of them, as should you.  
  
Piper  
The Book also tells us you have a soul.  
  
Piper's voice is now much more relaxed and quiet.  
  
Piper (Cont.)  
And that you are destined for great good. It also says you have a very powerful son. We have to assume Paige and Conner are trying to find a way  
back to us.  
  
Angel  
The vision would seem to suggest that, they were here at the hotel.  
  
Buffy is still not happy about things.  
  
Buffy  
She knows about your son? And I don't.  
  
Angel  
I didn't tell her personally, it was in the Book of Shadows.  
  
Cut to Piper, she is suddenly a bit on edge.  
  
Piper That's the second time you've mentioned it. How do you know about the book?  
  
Angel The Book of Shadows is famous in the underworld. There isn't a demon out  
there that hasn't heard of you and your sisters.  
  
Buffy  
I'm well known and feared too you know.  
  
Angel  
(To Piper)  
I'm guessing that you have the ability to freeze time than.  
  
Piper  
Yes, and I noticed that Miss Texas, Side kick guy.  
  
Buffy hears 'side kick' and looks out the window into the main room too see Willow chatting to Phoebe. Xander is sitting next to Cordelia, the pair give each other an uncomfortable smile, than both get up. Cordelia going to Gunn and Fred and Xander to Willow.  
  
Piper (Cont)  
(To Angel)  
. and yourself freeze.  
(To Buffy)  
Yet you Buffy and Willow didn't. Why do you think that would be?  
  
Buffy looks to Angel and kind of rolls her eyes. Piper notices the tension still.  
  
Piper Look, my little sister is out there and she is counting on me to bring her home. I don't want to waste my time if you don't want to help us here. I am  
on your side I'm one of the good guys.  
  
Buffy looks at Piper, her body eases a little, like she is dropping her guard.  
  
Buffy  
The non-freezing thing is a Slayer perk I guess.  
  
Angel Willows a witch, a good witch most the time so she wouldn't be effected by  
your powers.  
  
We hear the orbing noise from outside the office and Leo comes walking in. He looks to Piper to see if it's okay to start talking, Piper nods.  
  
Leo  
Word from the Elders is Becca was in LA about forty minutes ago at some  
warehouse.  
  
Piper  
That all?  
  
Buffy  
It's a start.  
  
Angel  
I want to check out Lorne, see if he's heard anything. He is a psychic. Buffy why don't you go with Gunn and Leo to the warehouse. Phoebe, Myself and Willow will check out Lornes. Xander, Fred and Piper can wait around  
here, check out the books.  
  
Piper  
What? No way am I sitting around when Paige is in trouble.  
  
Buffy  
Your injured and pregnant. You need some rest.  
  
Leo  
She's right honey, you can help when your ready.  
  
Scene Three - Wolfram and Heart - Lila Morgans Office. Lilah is sitting at her table, the cuts to the scene are in the tradition 'choppy' tradition of Angel. She is flipping through some files. We hear the door open and she looks up, as she does she rest the open file on the table, we see a picture of Piper and Phoebe. The Asian Lawyer Gavin Bradshaw comes walking in. He is dressed sharply, as is Lilah. He also has a big smile on his face. The two are rivals, there conversation is also dripping in hatred. The camera cuts between them are fast, like a fight back and forwards.  
  
Gavin I hear we have a Slayer and The Charmed Ones in town all talking to Angel.  
Do we know what about?  
  
Lilah  
We don't. I sure as hell do.  
  
Gavin half sits on Lilahs desk, she acts as though this doesn't bother her, she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction.  
  
Gavin Well it seems as though there is only two witches here, the power of three  
is broken.  
  
Lilah  
Not broken, just divided.  
  
We see Lilah think about this, maybe she can pump him for answers. She starts to act sweetly. She starts to run her pen suggestively with her fingers.  
  
Lilah Someone has kidnapped the witch, the girl, the demon boy and grocery store  
boy. Do we know why?  
  
Gavin watches her, his voice becomes lower, like he is in a trance at the thought of her touching him.  
  
Gavin A new player in town has hired her. She keeps everyone distracted while the  
big bad does some damage. Not sure where they are being kept.  
  
Lilah  
Do we know when this big bad goes into action?  
  
Gavin moves even closer to her, their faces nearly touching. Lilah plays this for all she's worth.  
  
Gavin  
Soon  
  
Lilah  
Do we know what's so special about Bradley Clarke?  
  
Gavin leans straight up to her ear, like he is either going to whisper or kiss her.  
  
Gavin  
He's special, he's a major player.  
  
Lilah smiles, she nearly has the information she needs. But Gavin leans away and stands up, he looks at his watch.  
  
Gavin  
Look at the time, it's time for lunch.  
  
Lilah  
You can't do that!  
  
Gavin  
Oh I can, and just did.  
  
End of Act Four  
  
Act Five - Lornes Bar  
  
Angel walks casually into Lornes Bar; it is getting re-built (again). Lorne is sitting down at one of the tables going over some paper work. He is dressed in the usual Lorne fashion. Willow and Phoebe are walking slowly taking it all in.  
  
Angel  
Lorne, we need your help.  
  
Lorne turns around, we get a close up of his face he is glad to see Angel.  
  
Lorne  
I haven't heard anything new about Conner. What's with the witch?  
  
Angel looks back at Willow and Phoebe and than back to Lorne.  
  
Angel  
Phoebe is a Charmed One, and Willow is powerful in her own right.  
Lorne  
Which witch is which?  
  
Angel gets a panicked look on his face, kind of saying 'this is getting out of hand.'  
  
Being with each other, Phoebe and Willow become more, child like. This is fun to them, though they are obviously scared about their missing loved ones, its like a trip out and Angels the dad.  
  
Willow  
Hi, I'm Willow. The one without the official title.  
  
Phoebe  
You're from Plyea right?  
  
Lorne is taken back with that statement, as was Angel. Willow starts to look around the stage. It appears she is interested in the singing equipment.  
  
Phoebe (Cont.)  
I was reading about the woman of Plyea in the Book of Shadows.. Scary.  
  
Lorne now looks offended at that statement.  
  
Lorne  
My mother was very handsome.  
  
Willow  
What's this?  
  
Phoebe looks up at Willow. Angel and Lorne don't really register the comment. Willow keeps looking around the stage.  
  
Angel These girls lost some people too. I was hoping they could sing for you and  
we could see what happens.  
  
Phoebe  
Sing?  
  
Angel  
He reads minds when people sing, gets visions like yours.  
  
Willow  
Does this still work?  
  
Lorne glances back at her.  
  
Lorne  
It's broken, damn microphone is busted.  
  
Phoebe isn't entirely convinced that this will work, she folds her arms and looks at Lorne, than to Willow.  
  
Phoebe  
You go first, honey.  
  
Willow waves her hand and the lights and buttons on the music equipment suddenly turn on by magic. It is the music for 'I'm under your spell.' A spotlight appears on Willow, Lorne and Angel watches on in awe, Phoebe is the only one not surprised.  
  
Willow (singing)  
I'm under your spell  
How else could it be, anyone would notice me?  
It's magic I can tell  
Tara, you set me free so easily.  
  
All the stage lights turn off and Willow looks down in sadness. Phoebe walks up and holds her. Lorne looks to Angel and back to Willow.  
  
Lorne Tara was special to you, and her passing was tragic and wrong. Just know  
she is still with you, and you will see her soon.  
  
Willow  
How?  
  
This information is really important to her, we see Lorne look to Phoebe, a knowing look.  
  
Lorne  
I can't say for certain.  
  
Phoebe continues to hold Willow and she smiles. Cut back to Lorne. All sadness from his voice.  
  
Lorne  
Your turn sweetness.  
  
Phoebe still isn't' too sure about this. But she believes in magic so she gives it a shot. Her singing isn't emotional. It's more like, I have to so I am.  
  
Phoebe  
Don't wish it away, don't look at it like it's forever.  
Between you and me I can honestly say it  
That things can only get better.  
  
We see that the words are hurting Lorne, like spikes driving into his head. Phoebe stops singing, Angel grab holds of Lornes shoulder as he begins to shake. Phoebe and Willow come running over and look at him helplessly.  
  
Phoebe  
Is this normal?  
  
Angel  
Lorne? What's happening?  
  
Willow looks to just over Lornes left shoulder, there is no one there but she is staring hard.  
  
Willow  
There is something there!  
  
Angel sends his fist flying into the space, he hits nothing but air. Willow stands up and chants.  
  
Willow  
Come out of your shadow and it my light.  
  
An outline of a person briefly appears, they are holding onto Lornes arm and causing the pain. Phoebe grabs hold of Willows hand and they chant.  
  
Willow and Phoebe  
Come out of your shadow, and into our light.  
  
The figure appears, the charmed ones 'white magic' appears around him and forces him out of the shadows. Before we see who the figure is it cuts to Phoebe who is stunned.  
  
Phoebe  
Cole?  
  
Cuts back to Cole, he lets go of Lorne and we see the pain ease up. He gives Phoebe a smile.  
  
Cole  
I couldn't let him tell you what he saw.  
  
Phoebe  
Do you have Paige? If you hurt her I swear to God.  
  
Cole shimmers out of the bar, leaving an unconscious Lorne and a surprised Angel and Willow. Phoebe runs to the door, she looks back to see the others aren't following her.  
  
Phoebe  
Come on.  
  
Willow  
Does he have Dawn?  
  
Phoebe  
Honestly, I don't know. But I'm going to find out.  
  
Act Five Scene Two - Old Abandoned Warehouse  
  
It's nighttime, the camera pans over the warehouse, it is by the dockside, and on the outside appears abandoned. We see some movement from inside, but nothing to clear. The camera stops on the dock and we see Leo orb in with Buffy and Gun. All but Leo carrying weapons. Buffy with her stake and dagger and Gun with his trusty axe. As they finish orbing Buffy leans over, like she is feeling dizzy, Gunn on the other hand completely falls over.  
  
Leo  
It takes a little getting used to.  
  
Leo offers his hand out to Gunn, but Gunn refuses and gets up himself.  
  
Gunn  
What the hell was that? I thought you were an Angel.  
  
Leo  
Well. I am.  
  
Buffy You just turned into little blue sparkly things Gunn. And your shocked you  
don't feel too great?  
  
Buffy looks into the distance and sees two vampires dragging a dead girl towards the warehouse, they knock on the door and the door opens, light spills out into the darkness, we can see other vamps and demons, and hear loud music.  
  
Buffy  
Guess we found ourselves a demon party.  
  
Gunn  
Wish we had that time freezing chick.  
  
Leo  
It seems a little, well dangerous.  
  
Buffy Come on, it's the only lead we have. Plus I'm The Slayer, you're a dead guy  
and your well.  
  
Buffy looks at Gunn and looks him up and down.  
  
Buffy (Cont)  
. Tough so lets do this.  
  
The three of them head towards the warehouse, as they get closer they can see more vampire guards out the front, there is no way they are just walking in.  
  
Leo  
I can orb us in.  
  
Buffy  
To where? It looks like one big area, someone would notice.  
  
Leo looks at Gunn and than at Buffy and smiles.  
  
Leo  
I have an idea  
  
Act Five Scene Two - Angels Agency.  
  
Piper has books spread all out over the offices at the agency, she is flicking through them with Fred. Xander walks over with some mugs of Coffee.  
  
Xander  
So Fred, lived in a hell dimension hey?  
  
Fred looks up from her studying and gives a small smile and nod to Xander and than continues. He is almost oblivious to them trying to study.  
  
Xander  
I lived in my parent's basement. believe me I know where you're coming  
from.  
  
Fred Did you have people trying to turn you into a slave and hunt you day and night too? And your only desire is to hunt down those who sent you there?  
  
Xander is surprised by her reaction.  
  
Xander  
Well, . no.  
  
Piper looks up from her studying and waves her hand and Xander and he freezes, she continues going through the book, than stops and looks at Fred.  
  
Piper  
Sorry, I didn't hear him unfreeze, otherwise I would have done it again  
sooner.  
  
Fred  
It's all right.  
  
Cordelia comes running into the office, she looks around. Fred notices she seems upset.  
  
Fred  
What's wrong? A vision?  
  
Piper  
What did you see?  
  
Cordelia Some boys, well guys they were in their late teens. At the movies I think  
at the plaza, they were walking out and something attacked them..  
  
She looks up as she remembers more in total horror.  
  
Cordelia  
One of them won't make it, we have to help them.  
  
Piper  
Okay, where is the plaza?  
  
Cordelia  
I'll drive.  
  
Fred  
Shouldn't we wait for Angel?  
  
Piper jumps up from her seat and grabs her coat, Fred is following closely behind.  
  
Piper  
No time; Cordelia got that vision for a reason, for us to save the  
innocent.  
  
The office door slams behind them as they leave, the camera pans onto the still frozen Xander, he suddenly unfreezes.  
  
Xander  
I was once forced to give my uncle a strange sponge bath.  
  
He was continuing his old conversation with Fred, he didn't know he had been frozen. He looks around the empty office, somewhat confused.  
  
Act Five scene Three - Warehouse, front entrance. Buffy is thrown violently into the camera shot, we see blood coming from her neck and a very real bite would. The camera slowly rises up, we see a vampire is holding onto her almost lifeless body. We finally get to see who the vamp is, it's Leo and he is a vampire.  
  
Leo  
Thought I would share her around.  
  
We get a reverse shot to see Leo is holding her before two vampire guards to the warehouse. They nod and step aside to let Leo in. Loud music suddenly hits; it is almost over whelming. Vampires and demons roam the large room, which has various side rooms jetting off of it, probably for sex and torture. We see human victims scattered around the place, as well as some tortured demons. Leo drags Buffy through the crowd, some come near her and he bears his teeth and growls.  
  
Leo  
She's mine.  
  
Leo walks past a young female, she is lying on the ground, her clothes torn. Bloody bite marks cover her body, She is rocking on the ground, in shock. We see into Leo's vampire eyes, he feels sorry for her. He reaches his hand out, and she pulls back.  
  
Leo  
Come with me.  
  
She pulls away and bumps right into a mans legs, who is in thick leather. He reaches down with one hand, and grabs hold of her head, he snaps her neck.  
  
Vampire  
Her blood was pure, but she whined too much.  
  
Leo quickly heads off with Buffy again, she is very weak and turning blue, she some times lets out some moans of pain. A door flings open as they walk past it and they are pulled in, it's Gunn.  
  
Gunn  
I managed to hide in a delivery van to get in. How is she?  
  
Leo is still in vampire face, and quickly puts her on the bed that is in the room, which is otherwise bare, the walls with flicks off blood over the walls.  
  
Leo  
Not good, she lost a lot of blood.  
  
Leo kneels by her and puts her hands over her bite wound, the white lighter glow appears and Buffy shakes her head and comes too. She is still a little dazed.  
  
Buffy  
Are we in?  
  
Leo's face turns back to normal, with out the vampire look.  
  
Gunn  
(To Leo)  
Is there anything you can't do?  
  
Leo  
We are in; it's bad in there.  
  
Buffy It always is. I say we find out why this Becca was here, who she spoke to.  
And than close down this place.  
  
Gunn is looking around the room, he notices the walls are all tiled, as is the ground. There is a large drain located in the center of the room.  
  
Leo  
What's that for?  
  
Gunn After the vamps feed, they hose the room down, cleans up all the blood they  
don't drink or lick up real fast.  
  
We see Buffy look up at the door, but we don't see what she sees.  
  
Buffy  
Ah guys.  
  
Gunn and Leo look up to see Three vampires standing in the doorway, more behind them. Leo grabs hold of Buffy and Gunn and tries to orb them out, nothing happens.  
  
Leo  
They've blocked me.  
  
Vampire  
Well, food just landing in the meat room, how nice.  
  
Buffy and Gunn pull out their weapons.  
  
Buffy  
Might as well do some damage while I'm in town.  
  
Heavy fight scene ensues, with plenty of quick cuts, Buffys fighting is more fluid and direct as Gunns, as we have never seen them fight together before. His fighting is good, but hers is better. Leo kicks and punches some vamps, he grabs hold of one vampire with a red rose tattooed to his forehead, he stakes him. Buffy looks up at some younger vampires that were partying earlier come running in, they are obviously newbies. Buffy smiles at them as she dusts another vamp.  
  
Buffy  
By the way, I'm the Slayer. It will be your turn next, just give me a  
moment.  
  
The vampires look at each other, pause to think it over and run for their lives. All the vampires and demons are now left or dead.  
  
Gunn  
Is telling them you're the Slayer a good thing?  
  
Buffy Well mostly they run away. but sometimes they all attack me at once, which  
is a bit trickier.  
  
Leo comes back from looking around the warehouse, he pushes a small demon man who looks quite spineless (not literally) onto the ground before Gunn and Buffy. They both take their 'hero hands on hips' stand before him.  
  
Gunn  
What do you know about Becca?  
  
The demon shakes its head.  
  
Drause  
My name is Drause, I have a wife and family please don't kill me.  
  
Buffy  
Than talk.  
  
Drause There was a girl Becca, claimed she had one of the Charmed Ones, The key  
and two sons.  
  
Gunn  
They Key?  
  
Buffy doesn't look at him, but quickly answers to fill him in.  
  
Buffy  
Dawn, the key is Dawn. Who are the two sons?  
  
Drause shakes its head at her. It's beneath contempt.  
  
Leo  
Could be Conner, but who would the other son be?  
  
Buffy  
Angel have more than one son?  
  
Buffy asks it more annoyingly, still soar that she didn't know.  
  
Gunn  
Just the one.  
  
Drause starts to crawl away but Buffy takes another step towards him and kneels down to his level.  
  
Buffy  
Who did Becca see?  
  
Drause  
She saw only one, The One.  
  
Gunn  
One who?  
  
Drause goes to answer but is hit by an arrow in the heart from behind, Buffy turns around to give chase through the warehouse but to no avail.  
  
Buffy  
We have to find The One.  
  
Gunn  
Yellow Pages?  
  
Buffy  
(To Leo) Can you get us to Sunnydale? There are some books at home I think might be  
useful.  
  
Leo  
Yes, I am only blocked from orbing while we are in the warehouse.  
  
Buffy  
Than let's go.  
  
End of Act Five  
  
Act Six - Down town Los Angeles - the Plaza  
  
Piper, Cordelia and Fred are running through the Plaza, it's a normal shopping complex. It's getting late at night so there aren't many people around. Cordelia is in front, followed by Piper and than Fred. Cordelia stops by the Cinemas.  
  
Cordelia  
Should we wait?  
  
Piper  
If we wait one of them will die.  
  
Fred Maybe we should go get them or something, how many movies are playing now?  
  
Cordelia  
About eight.  
  
Fred  
Maybe we should wait than.  
  
A crowd comes out as a movie finishes the three girl's search through them as they leave. Cordelia spots the two guys, they are dressed in a casual style. She points to them and they run over. Cordelia's speech is fast and matter of fact. She knows it sounds weird, but she has to do it. She grabs one of them.  
  
Cordelia Hey, you don't know me but a demon is about to kill you, so come with us.  
  
The boy (boy one) she has hold of pulls back from her, he is obviously alarmed.  
  
Boy One  
What's you problem lady?  
  
Piper comes running up, she hasn't seen the boy's faces yet. She looks to Cordelia.  
  
Piper  
Cordelia, we have to move.  
  
Cut to Piper looking at Boy one, he also looks at her. Both are stunned.  
  
Piper  
Tom?  
  
Cordelia  
You know him?  
  
Boy Two  
Can someone explain what's happening?  
  
Screams are heard off camera, we pan to see a demon walking through the crowd, people are running and screaming. It is big with wings and red eyes. It raises its hand and throws a fireball at the boys. Piper waves her hands and destroys the ball with her power of explosion before it reaches them. The demon gives an annoyed look and vanishes.  
  
Tom  
Piper, what's happening? What was that? What are you?  
  
Cordelia  
We can catch up later, we have to get out of here.  
  
Fred pulls up in the car and they all heard towards it.  
  
Act Six Scene Two - The cave  
  
Conner is sitting with Dawn and Paige in the cave by the fire, he hits the embers with a stick and the fire flames up and out, before going back to normal.  
  
Dawn  
How did you do that?  
  
Conner  
Living in a hell dimension you learn a thing or two.  
  
Brad  
Can you rustle up some burgers with that stick?  
  
Cut to Brad, he is still away from the group, but has moved a little closer to the fire. He is looking a little tired, as they all are.  
  
Dawn  
Where are you Buffy?  
  
Becca appears in the corner of the cave, she looks out of breath.  
  
Becca  
The Slayer is coming, she has nearly worked her way in. Oh no, she will  
kill me.  
  
Dawn  
Really?  
  
All worry leaves Beccas voice, and she goes back to normal.  
  
Becca  
No. Just playing with you, Dawny that's what they call you isn't it?  
  
Paige jumps to her feet and holds her hand out. She yells out.  
  
Paige  
Neck lace  
  
Cut to Becca, the necklace turns blue and orbs away. Cut to Paiges hand, it starts to appear but than vanishes. Cut back to Becca where is re appears. They all look at her empty hand. Becca touches her necklace and laughs.  
  
Becca Silly witch. Do you think I didn't know about your powers? I am immune to  
them, that's why The One called for me, gave me this assignment.  
  
Conner stands before Paige and Dawn. Becca is walking around all confidently, with her hands on her hips. She is in charge here, and she knows it.  
  
Becca You are stuck here, you will wither and you will die, and you know what I  
will do? I will.  
  
Off camera you hear Brad.  
  
Brad  
Oh, shut up you annoying bitch.  
  
Becca spins around to have a go at him. A fireball appears in his right hand and he throws it at her. She screams out as it hits her, she turns to ash. In the same shot we see past her as she falls apart we see Paige, Dawn and Conner looking stunned. The camera pans down to where Becca was, her necklace is still intact.  
  
Conner  
I thought you said you didn't have any power.  
  
Dawn  
Any funky power, and who cares? We have the necklace don't we?  
  
She goes to run and grab it, Paige holds her back.  
  
Dawn  
What's wrong Paige? We can get out of here.  
  
Paige looks suspiciously at Brad.  
  
Paige  
Pyrokenetics is usually a demon power, well a fireball is any way.  
  
Brad looks at them all, he is annoyed.  
  
Brad Like I said, my mother vanished ten years ago okay? I got this power a few years ago, I don't know anything about it, all I know is I have it. Paige, you know what it's like to be given a power and know nothing about it. Your  
sisters helped you, I have no one.  
  
Paige walks over to the necklace and picks it up. She looks at it. Than at Brad.  
  
Paige I'm sorry, now lets get out of here. This necklace can only take one person  
out. But if I wear it I should be able to orb us all out.  
  
She puts it on and offers her hand out to Brad, he takes it. Conner takes Dawns who also takes Paiges. Paige orbs them out of there.  
  
Act Five Scene Three - Outside Angels Office.  
  
It is still nighttime. Angel, Willow and Phoebe are walking towards the office, they aren't too far away.  
  
Willow  
Why would Cole kidnap Conner and Dawn too? It doesn't make sense.  
  
Phoebe  
He must of, I mean why else would he do that to Lauren?  
  
Angel  
Lorne, his name is Lorne.  
  
Willow Maybe Cole saw something in your future he wanted hidden, something that  
has nothing to do with now.  
  
Willow and Phoebe both stop walking at once and grab hold of their heads. They aren't in pain, they can just feel something isn't right.  
  
Phoebe and Willow  
Whoa  
  
Angel stops walking and turns around.  
  
Angel  
What's wrong?  
  
Phoebe  
Something isn't.  
  
Willow  
.right.  
  
Angel goes to push the door open at the office/hotel. Nothing happens. He tries using a key, nothing. He looks around, nothing will open. He looks to the witches. Phoebe steps forward and put her hand to the door.  
  
Phoebe  
Grant me access.  
  
A blue light appears in front of the door, it is stopping them. Angel bangs on the door. They wait for a few moment. We hear Xander through the door.  
  
Xander  
Buffy, is that you?  
  
We cut to Xander, he is alone in the hotel and has his ear to the door. We pan around the room, there are broken chairs where he has tried to smash his way out. The camera changes from side to side as someone speaks.  
  
Willow  
It's Willow. We can't get in.  
  
Xander  
I'm stuck in here too.  
  
Angel  
Are you alone?  
  
Xander  
Yeah, there was a blue flash and I'm stuck in here.  
  
Phoebe  
Well we can't get in.  
  
Willow looks to Angel, she whispers so Xander can't hear.  
  
Willow  
In the vision, Dawn and the others were running for their lives in the  
hotel weren't they? Why didn't they just run out the door?  
  
Phoebe  
Maybe who ever attack has them locked in magically.  
  
Angel We can't get in to help them. We have to find a way to get in before they arrive. Xander and the others will be locked in there with the demon. As  
long as they aren't here, they are safe.  
  
Camera cuts to Xander, he is still at the door listening. A blue light appears behind him and he turns around. It is Paige and the others. Dawn runs up to him and hugs him.  
  
Dawn  
Xander, we're back!  
  
End of Act Six.  
  
Part Two coming soon.  
  
END OF EPISODE 'THE CROSS ROADS' WRITTEN BY BRADLEY CLARKE COMPLETED at 1AM TUESDAY 01/04/03 


End file.
